


I've Got You

by angededesespoir



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Acrophobia, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Near Death Experiences, Serious Injuries, Some Humor, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9712421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angededesespoir/pseuds/angededesespoir
Summary: In which Pharah has a near death experience, but it's Jesse & Angela to the rescue!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kanningu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kanningu).



> _A gift for[kanningu](http://kanningu.tumblr.com/) for the McMercy Secret Admirer Event._
> 
> _Prompt: “McCree and Mercy acting like big brother/sister to Pharah, something cute like that.”_
> 
> _Um.....so this veered off from my original idea & doesn’t exactly meet the ‘cute’ criteria per se, but I hope it’s still enjoyable._
> 
> _(Can also be read on[Tumblr](http://angededesespoir.tumblr.com/post/157228175610/ive-got-you).)_

Pharah clutches her side.  The metal armor had been shredded and bits of it dug into her skin, making her bleed.  To make matters worse, her fuel tank had been broken.  She’s running on fumes.  There’s nowhere high enough for her to land safely.  It’s only a matter of time before-

She starts to fall.  And, for the first time in so long, she panics.

It’s not memories that fly before her eyes- it’s faces.  Her mother, her father, Reinhardt, Jack, Gabriel, Angela, Jesse.

To think, it would end like this, so soon.

The ground’s getting closer, and she debates whether she should shut her eyes or not.

She braces herself for impact, clutching tighter to her side.  Any second now-

and then she’s colliding.  But not with the ground.  It’s a hard smack of body against body, arms trying to curve around her as they roll.

Eventually they come to a stop, both breathing heavily, dizzy.  She hears a groan.

“Dang, sis, you pack more of a punch than ya did when you were a kid.”  


_Jesse._

He rubs at his arm and looks down at her.  “How are you?  Did you hit your head or anything?  Is your side the only thing wrong?”

“I...I think that’s the main thing.  I feel sore, bruised, but my side is what needs aid.”  


McCree nods.  “Okay, don’t worry, Fareeha.  I got you.  Just stay still; Mercy’s on her way.”  

First he removes her helmet.  Then he takes off his Serape, and, though it isn’t much, folds it up and places it under her head.

“You need any water?”  


She nods softly.

McCree takes out his canteen, uncaps it.  He gently tilts her head and helps her drink, wiping away the stray liquid that tries to flow down her chin.

“Don’t you know I’m supposed to be the reckless one, little cricket?  Gotta be more careful there.  Nearly made me piss my pants.”  


She laughs, grimaces.  “That would have been a sight.”

“Hah- indeed.  But in all seriousness- your ma would have my head if anything happened to you.  This is a bit more than bandaids and a kiss on the booboo can fix.”  


“You’re one to talk.  At least I still have all my body parts.”  


“Ouch!  You wound me, sis!”  


“Fareeha!”  


They both look up to see Angela flying down to them.

“Sorry it took me so long.  Don’t worry.  I’ll get you all patched up.”  


Pharah smiles, filled with relief at the sight of her and the feel of the biotic stream flowing through her, numbing the pain and slowly healing the wound along with whatever medicinal things Mercy was applying.

“I can always count on you.”  


“Of course.  That’s what family’s for.  I’ll always be watching over you.”  


“Thank you,” Pharah says softly.  Because honestly, she doesn’t have the words to express how grateful she is to this woman, who has been like a big sister to her.  Always listening to her, offering her advice, helping her grieve.  And always taking care of her wounds- physical and emotional.  


“You’re almost patched up.”  


“There ain’t nothing our miracle worker can’t do, can she?  Makes everything look easypeasy.”  


Angela shakes her head.  “Not quite as easy as it looks, but gets better with practice.  Which, you, Jesse, give me plenty of.”

“Ah, shucks, ya know I don’t mean to.  ...But at least it helps?”  he offers, sheepishly.  


She rolls her eyes and shakes her head, putting her finishing touches on the wound.  “I’d rather you stay in one piece.  A lot less to worry about that way.”

“I hear ya, doc.  I hear ya.  But, hey- at least it wasn’t me today.”  


He playfully ruffles Fareeha’s hair, and she swats his hand away, trying to hide her smile. 

She’s just thankful that she gets to live to see her family another day.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Familial McCree & Pharah comes easy. Familial Pharah & Mercy.....not so much. I've also never written Pharah before. I hope this turned out okay?


End file.
